ftlfandomcom-20200223-history
Ancient Device
This event is the 3rd step in the process of unlocking the Crystal Cruiser ship (and the achievement Ancestry while using the Rock Cruiser). The 1st step is finding the Damaged Stasis Pod in a Dense Asteroid Field Distress Call, and the 2nd step is bringing it to a Zoltan Research Facility. This event usually appears at a normal beacon but will turn into a quest beacon if encountered after the 2nd step of unlocking the Crystal Cruiser[1] or, more generally, if you have a Crystal crew member on your ship. The quest marker to unlock the Crystal Cruiser is added upon entering the Hidden Crystal Worlds, whether or not you went through the aforementioned 3-step process. ---- An ancient device is orbiting within the crystal rings of a nearby gas giant. You can't discern its nature or function, but it seems to have been deactivated for a very long time. Perhaps you can get some scrap from it. # Scrap it. #* You break it apart and take it for scrap. No one will miss it. #** You receive a high amount of scrap. #* As you start to break it apart a Rock military ship jumps nearby, "You think you can come into our sector and just steal whatever you please?! Prepare to die, vandals!" #** Fight a Rock ship. (default rewards). # Leave it alone. #* Better not risk it. The Rock people are unlikely to respond well to vandalism. # #* Your Crystalline companion says, "It looks like we have found the abandoned link to my home worlds. I can reactivate it." He transmits some codes to the device and it immediately powers on. #** Before you can react, the space around you distorts and a wormhole forms. You begin to sound the alarm, but your companion calms you and indicates that you should fly directly into the wormhole. You reluctantly do as he says. #*** You jump to the Hidden Crystal Worlds. Hidden Crystal Worlds You arrive in a sector not listed in any star charts. Strange crystalline ships dot the horizon. Your companion speaks, "Here we are, my home sector. It has been a long time since others have set foot here, I wonder how you will be received." * "You have done as you promised and so shall I. The coordinates of my old ship have been forwarded to your navigation system." ** A quest marker is added to your map. Quest Marker You arrive at the coordinates to find a massive Crystalline cruiser docked at a small repair station. You arrange for the ship to be sent back to the Federation base while the station upgrades your hull. * You unlock the Crystal Cruiser, receive a medium amount of fuel and scrap and the Crystal Vengeance augmentation, and your ship is repaired for 10 hull damage. Trivia This event is called "ROCK_CRYSTAL_BEACON" in the datafiles. Any Crystal crew member is suitable for the blue option to appear. Therefore, using the Rock Cruiser type C or a previously unlocked Crystal Cruiser is an effective way to access the Hidden Crystal Worlds. If you rename one of your Crystal crew members Ruwen in the Rock Homeworlds, you must exit to the main menu and continue your game to see the quest marker on your map. To unlock the entire series of events (without a crystal crew member), the sector map must have a red or green (pirate/rock/engi) with distress beacons followed by a green (engi/zoltan sector or homeworld) with normal beacons then a red (rock homeworld). If the sector map doesn't contain the proper sequence, the quest will never happen and a restart is needed. A Engi sector or homeworld can both give the Pod and open the Pod within the same sector. Category:Ship Unlocking Events